Me and my fat life
by Angel Alexa
Summary: Sakura is a fat woman who is always underestimated and insulted because she is fat. After being insulted by the handsome son of her boss, Syaoran Li , Sakura is determined to change herself and show everyone that she is too a beautiful woman. Read the rest to find out how Sakura changed herself and how Syaoran fell in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….

Meeting my boss's son.

Sakura POV -

Ring…..ring…..ring…

The alarm clock was ringing as usual. I pressed the snooze button and got up from my bed.

Hi everyone my name's Sakura Kinomoto. Umm... Hmm... Let's see what else do you need to know …I am 24 years old, I work for the Li Corporations as a secretary. I am not married and live alone in an apartment. I am 5 feet 4 inches tall and I am a huge woman with near about 90kgs but I still look beautiful. Anyways who are you to judge me I consider myself beautiful. I think it's my bright emerald eyes and long auburn hair that attracts attention.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on some light makeup and wore my black Armani dress with white coat and took my purse. I slipped my feet into the white stilettoes and walked out of my apartment closing the door after me. I took the taxi and reached my destination, the famous Li corporations. I hurriedly entered saw the lift's door getting closed I ran and somehow got inside the lift. I started panting and heard someone snigger behind my back. As soon as I turned around I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were amber and oh god! The boy who had them was even more handsome. I kept on staring at him for god knows how long and I immediately had a crush on him. I was going to introduce myself when I heard him say -

"See what you like. Oh! The lift finally stopped I thought it was going to take forever to reach just the 54th floor because of a fat lady like you ". With that said the mysterious man walked out of the lift laughing.

I was dumb founded and was extremely angry .More than getting angry I was embarrassed.

I dropped my bag on the desk and stated working on the computer.

"Sakura, bring me two cups of coffee." A husky, arrogant voice snapped over the intercom.

"Right away, sir. " I replied sweetly.

I rolled away from my desk and maneuver myself out of the chair. I straightened my black dress and went to the break room to get two cups of coffee.

"What took you so long Sakura?" My boss snorted as soon as I opened the door. He sat in an oversized chair behind his desk.

"Sorry sir I had to look for another packet of sugar." I stammered while placing the coffee cups on the table.

Till now I did not see that there was someone else present in the room beside me and my boss, James Li. I identified him as the same person who insulted me in the morning. He just looked at me and smirked.

"Dad I don't understand why you chose her as your secretary, not only she is late to bring just two cups of coffee but also giving excuses and all these happens because she is fat and….ugly." The handsome man said and smirked.

"We have to manage sometimes son .This year there was a lack of people coming to interview and she was the best one." Mr. Li replied.

Dad -son what the hell was going on here? Oh! No… no no no no… don't tell me this arrogant, self-centered bastard who thinks himself to be very fit and handsome, maybe he is but he has no right to insult others. I was furious but still managed to calm myself.

I asked sweetly, "Anything else sir?"

He spun around and said, "Did I ask you to bring else?" I looked down embarrassed.

"Then what does that tell you ?"

I did not even make eye contact. I flew out of the room as fast as I could. I felt like crying. This happens every time. Someone or the other has to make me feel that I am worthless just because I am fat. I wanted to be in my warm cozy home in some comfortable clothing and cuddle myself on the bed and cry to my heart's content.

In the evening after completing my work I went to my home and slouched on the sofa. I did not feel like eating. I held my head in my hands and sobbed like I always did when I came back from work.

That was it. I would show them all who insulted me made fun of me and I whispered to myself, "Someday I won't be alone."

I cried a little more and drifted off to sleep on the sofa.

That was it. First chapter is done. I want lots of reviews along with some ideas of what will happen in the next chapter. Please consider this chapter it is my first fanfic.

Thank you~~~

Bye guys…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….

My name is Syaoran Li….

 **Normal POV.**

Next day …

"Kinomoto come here now. " Mr. Li called Sakura over the intercom.

Sakura groaned as got up from the chair and made her way to

"You called me Mr. Li." Sakura asked.

"Yea, I need to tell you something very important my son, Syaoran has to go to a party and he needs a date."

Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up and she thought _what if he humiliated me if I dress up nicely and put some makeup I guarantee he won't be able to keep those amazing eyes off me. Moreover every person should get a second chance oh! May be he feeling sorry for what he has said about me yesterday and that is why he wants me to be his date so, that he could apologize to me. Yea that must be it….._

"it will be my pleasure, sir, to accompany your son to the party." Sakura said.

"No no no what gave you that idea I want you to go to the laundry and diliver my son's tuxedo to him at his house. You see he is a little busy and by the way he has a date." Said Mr. Li

"Ah! O…ok I will do it."

 **Sakura's point of view.**

I can't believe it happened again .Why does I have do these tasks. I am his secretary not personal maid.

I quickly entered my car and started driving towards the laundry .i reached there and took the tuxedo and drove towards that bustard's house. It makes me sick just by thinking how rich is he to have his personal house when his father has a house which looked more like a castle…

I reached his so called home and got down from the car and made my way to the gates . The security guards blocked my way so, I showed them the tuxedo and my identity card and they let me in.

I rang the calling bell.

A few seconds later someone opened the door. That someone was no other than the infamous Syaoran Li, standing half naked with the 'people die for seeing smirk'. I couldn't help but stare at his well- built chest.

"See what you like?" Li said and smirked.

"No." Was my immediate reply. I turned around and was leaving when I heard him saying, "Walk carefully on those tiles , they're expensive, you might create a crack with your weight."

I was on the verge of crying so, I walked quickly out of the gate and hopped in my car and drove away not before hearing another round of laughter.

 **Normal POV.**

Sakura reached home and slumped down on the sofa. She was tired, tired of being made fun of. She wanted to show them deliberately that just because she is fat does not mean she is worthless, useless and..…. ugly . She just wanted one chance to prove them that she was worthy and beautiful, one chance….

She made some coffee for her and switched on the TV. The first thing she saw on the TV caught her attention-

 _"_ _Want to become thin ?_

 _Do everyone dislike you because you are fat?_

 _Want to become beautiful again?_

 _If these things happens with you then why don't you call us on 8852468701 and we guarantee that after 6months -1 year you will not be disappointed in yourself anymore."_

She decided then and there that this was it. The chance she was waiting for. She quickly took out her phone and dialed the numbers.

A few seconds later a woman picked up. Sakura said, "Hallo!"

The woman said, " May I know what your name is mam?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment before replying,"Sakura kinomoto."

The woman said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Rimy Wonks. What are your problems mam?"

Sakura replied, "I want to become beautiful and thin so that people will acknowledge my importance more."

Rimy said,"Ok mam that's what we are here for you don't need to worry you will face absolutely no problem, we will make sure that everybody will think that you are worthy. So, how about I fix a meeting with you tomorrow?"

Sakura beamed and said, "That would be great!"

She hung the phone call and ate something before going to sleep peacefully for the first time in many days…

Another chapter completed please review and please suggest something that would happen in the next chapter…


End file.
